February 28, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The February 28, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 28, 2011 at the HSBC Arena in Buffalo, New York. Summary After months away from Raw recuperating from an injury suffered at the hands of Sheamus, Triple H has returned with renewed determination. The Cerebral Assassin explained to the WWE Universe that, although he has accomplished an enormous amount in WWE, he has yet to enjoy an unadulterated WrestleMania moment, one not overshadowed by other Superstars. Were he to defeat The Undertaker and put an end to The Deadman's undefeated streak at The Show of Shows, then, and only then, could he experience such a moment. After The King of Kings’ speech, the man who hobbled him months earlier paid a visit. King Sheamus interrupted and swaggered up to Triple H. It was unclear precisely what the Irishman expected, but what he received instead was a long overdue Pedigree through an announce table. Time to “pay” The Game, indeed. King Sheamus continued the tumble off his throne. His latest unceremonious defeat came compliments of Evan Bourne, who reemerged on Raw for the first time in months. The high-flyer prevailed in the wake of a Triple H Pedrigree delivered to Sheamus just prior to his bout with Bourne. After scurrying away last week in the face of a challenge by his fellow announcer Jerry “The King” Lawler, Michael Cole returned to Raw with a change of heart. After inviting Lawler into the ring, Cole agreed to face him in a match at WrestleMania – under two conditions. First, the bigheaded broadcaster would get to name a special guest referee. Second, during the bout he would get to have in his corner the Superstar who will train him, Jack Swagger! Once Lawler agreed to the conditions, Swagger approached the ring and he and Cole attacked the WWE Hall of Famer with “The All-American American” snapping on an ankle lock. The Raw General Manager has proven he or she is as astute as they are anonymous. Sensing that tensions between Randy Orton and CM Punk have risen to uncontrollable heights, the GM declared that the two will settle their substantial differences on a stage equally as grand,WrestleMania XXVII. During the announcement, the GM also revealed that Orton must face every one of Punk's New Nexus disciples in singles matches over the next few weeks. If The Viper defeats that member, they are banned from WrestleMania. However, should any member defeat Orton, that member is permitted to be in Punk's corner at The Show of Shows. Not only that, if any New Nexus member interferes, the group will be disbanded. So far, Orton 1 – New Nexus 0. WWE's Apex Predator battled Michael McGillicutty and managed to defeat the fellow third-generation Superstar. Dealing a further blow to The Second City Savior, Orton punted McGillicutty in the head after Punk pleaded that he show restraint. “Stone Cold” Steve Austin to return to Raw next week The Texas Rattlesnake returns! The host of WWE's Tough Enough program, “Stone Cold” Steve Austin, will make his way back to Raw next Monday night. There's no telling what might happen, so don't miss any of the action! Do you believe in magic? If you're Brie Bella, you have every reason to. The beautiful nad cunning Diva emerged victorious against Natalya, Gail Kim, Tamina, Maryse, Alicia Fox, Melina and her sister Nikki. As Divas Champion Eve looked on, The Bella Twins hoodwinked the referee and performed Twin Magic to lock up the win for Brie. Shawn Michaels, the man who founded D-Generation X with Triple H and faced The Undertaker in classic showdowns the past two WrestleManias, offered his thoughts on the powerhouse clash. HBK told the WWE Universe that he has mixed emotions, but he's rooting for his friend Triple H to emerge victorious. After suffering a barrage of verbal grenades from John Cena the week prior, Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson returned fire. The host of WrestleMania mocked the Dr. of Thuganomic's rapping skills. He then went on to tell the WWE Universe that Cena unjustly called him a liar, that he “loves the WWE” and that he will soon confront Cena face-to-face. The scheduled match between United States Champion Daniel Bryan and William Regal was over before it even began. As the U.S. Champion approached the ring, WWE Champion The Miz ambushed him. As a result, Bryan's match with Regal was proclaimed a no contest. The Cleveland Screamer described his motivation for the attack by simply saying that Raw is his show. Rarely has social media been so unsociable. During a Steel Cage Match between John Cena and Alex Riley, WWE Champion The Miz used his cell phone to tweet out a photo of his WrestleMania opponent with his face pressed against the unforgiving steel grid. He then tossed the phone to Riley, who used it to clock his opponent in the face. In the end, though, Riley lost the match – and his job as a result. As stipulated, the frat-boy fighter was forced to retire as Miz's apprentice after his defeat. The Cenation Commander-in-Chief did not celebrate long, however, before Miz ambushed him with a Skull Crushing Finale onto the cold, hard arena floor. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Percy Watson defeated Tyson Kidd *Evan Bourne defeated Sheamus (0:35) *Randy Orton defeated Michael McGillicutty (7:18) *Brie Bella defeated Alicia Fox, Gail Kim, Maryse, Melina, Natalya, Nikki Bella & Tamina in a WWE Divas Title Battle Royal # 1 Contendership (2:02) *John Cena defeated Alex Riley in a Steel Cage match (12:45) *Dark Match: John Cena & Randy Orton defeated CM Punk & The Miz (with Michael Cole as Special guest referee) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery RAW_927_Photo_002.jpg RAW_927_Photo_003.jpg RAW_927_Photo_004.jpg RAW_927_Photo_005.jpg RAW_927_Photo_006.jpg RAW_927_Photo_007.jpg RAW_927_Photo_008.jpg RAW_927_Photo_009.jpg RAW_927_Photo_010.jpg RAW_927_Photo_011.jpg RAW_927_Photo_012.jpg RAW_927_Photo_013.jpg RAW_927_Photo_014.jpg RAW_927_Photo_015.jpg RAW_927_Photo_016.jpg RAW_927_Photo_017.jpg RAW_927_Photo_018.jpg RAW_927_Photo_019.jpg RAW_927_Photo_020.jpg RAW_927_Photo_021.jpg RAW_927_Photo_022.jpg RAW_927_Photo_023.jpg RAW_927_Photo_024.jpg RAW_927_Photo_025.jpg RAW_927_Photo_026.jpg RAW_927_Photo_027.jpg RAW_927_Photo_028.jpg RAW_927_Photo_029.jpg RAW_927_Photo_030.jpg RAW_927_Photo_031.jpg RAW_927_Photo_032.jpg RAW_927_Photo_033.jpg RAW_927_Photo_034.jpg RAW_927_Photo_035.jpg RAW_927_Photo_036.jpg RAW_927_Photo_037.jpg RAW_927_Photo_038.jpg RAW_927_Photo_039.jpg RAW_927_Photo_040.jpg RAW 927 Photo 041.jpg RAW_927_Photo_042.jpg RAW_927_Photo_043.jpg RAW_927_Photo_044.jpg RAW_927_Photo_045.jpg RAW_927_Photo_046.jpg RAW_927_Photo_047.jpg RAW_927_Photo_048.jpg RAW_927_Photo_049.jpg RAW_927_Photo_050.jpg RAW_927_Photo_051.jpg RAW_927_Photo_052.jpg RAW_927_Photo_053.jpg RAW_927_Photo_054.jpg RAW_927_Photo_055.jpg RAW_927_Photo_056.jpg RAW_927_Photo_057.jpg RAW_927_Photo_058.jpg RAW_927_Photo_059.jpg RAW_927_Photo_060.jpg RAW_927_Photo_061.jpg RAW_927_Photo_062.jpg RAW_927_Photo_063.jpg RAW_927_Photo_064.jpg RAW_927_Photo_065.jpg RAW_927_Photo_066.jpg RAW_927_Photo_067.jpg RAW_927_Photo_068.jpg RAW_927_Photo_069.jpg RAW_927_Photo_070.jpg RAW_927_Photo_071.jpg RAW_927_Photo_072.jpg RAW_927_Photo_073.jpg RAW_927_Photo_074.jpg RAW_927_Photo_075.jpg RAW_927_Photo_076.jpg RAW_927_Photo_077.jpg RAW_927_Photo_078.jpg RAW_927_Photo_079.jpg RAW_927_Photo_080.jpg RAW_927_Photo_081.jpg RAW_927_Photo_082.jpg RAW_927_Photo_083.jpg RAW_927_Photo_084.jpg RAW_927_Photo_085.jpg RAW_927_Photo_086.jpg RAW_927_Photo_087.jpg RAW_927_Photo_088.jpg RAW_927_Photo_089.jpg RAW_927_Photo_090.jpg RAW_927_Photo_091.jpg RAW_927_Photo_092.jpg RAW_927_Photo_093.jpg RAW_927_Photo_094.jpg RAW_927_Photo_095.jpg RAW_927_Photo_096.jpg RAW_927_Photo_097.jpg RAW_927_Photo_098.jpg RAW_927_Photo_099.jpg RAW_927_Photo_100.jpg RAW_927_Photo_101.jpg RAW_927_Photo_102.jpg RAW_927_Photo_103.jpg RAW_927_Photo_104.jpg RAW_927_Photo_105.jpg RAW_927_Photo_106.jpg RAW_927_Photo_107.jpg RAW_927_Photo_108.jpg RAW_927_Photo_109.jpg RAW_927_Photo_110.jpg RAW_927_Photo_111.jpg RAW_927_Photo_112.jpg RAW_927_Photo_113.jpg RAW_927_Photo_114.jpg RAW_927_Photo_115.jpg RAW_927_Photo_116.jpg RAW_927_Photo_117.jpg RAW_927_Photo_118.jpg RAW_927_Photo_119.jpg RAW_927_Photo_120.jpg RAW_927_Photo_121.jpg RAW_927_Photo_122.jpg RAW_927_Photo_123.jpg RAW_927_Photo_124.jpg RAW_927_Photo_125.jpg RAW_927_Photo_126.jpg RAW_927_Photo_127.jpg RAW_927_Photo_128.jpg RAW_927_Photo_129.jpg RAW_927_Photo_130.jpg RAW_927_Photo_131.jpg RAW_927_Photo_132.jpg RAW_927_Photo_133.jpg RAW_927_Photo_134.jpg RAW_927_Photo_135.jpg RAW_927_Photo_136.jpg RAW_927_Photo_137.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #927 results * Raw #927 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events